Mother Orc
The Mother Orc was the queen of the Orcish gods and was the chief deity of the orcs. Her shrine is located in Aregar. Legend '' Main article: The Orcish Chronicles'' Mother Orc was said to be the creator of all life. She was the Earth and was the spirit of all of the Earth. In the years before man and orc, she married Paeus, God of Stars, and they bore children. Their first children were the Dragons. Paeus thought the dragons were ugly and useless, so he cast them down to earth. The dragons were the first creatures. The elements were harsh on them. Mother Orc gave them the gift of fire to defend themselves. Mother Orc was giving birth again. This time she gave birth to the hobbits. Paeus though the hobbits were ugly and useless, so he cast them down to earth. The dragons ate many hobbits. Paeus did not care, but Mother Orc loved all her children, so she cast a bronze dagger out of the fire for the hobbits to defend themselves with. She also gave them the protection of clanhood. Mother Orc became angry with Paeus for his insolence and rascism. Then, for the final time with Paeus, Mother Orc gave birth. This time to the Dwarves. Paeus thought the dwarves were evil and ugly, so he cast them down to earth. Mother Orc was angry with Paeus for his hatred of his own children, so she exiled him from Heaven and divorced him. Mother Orc thus found a new husband, and she chose Argon, God of the Sea. Argon and Mother Orc's first children were the Elves, who Argon hated for their aptitude at archery, which he thought was a lesser sport. Argon cast the elves down to earth. But, Borjan, God of Darkness, was jealous of Argon and wanted to marry Mother Orc. In revenge, he took Willow, the daughter of the first elves, and took her for his bride. Their children were the first blood elves. Mother Orc was angry with Borjan for tainting her children. She thus cast him out to the Underworld. Then Mother Orc gave birth to the Kajeets. Argon despised them for their catlike manner and thus cast them to earth. Mother Orc began getting angry at Argon as she had with Paeus. Her final children were the Argonians. They were named so because Argon felt that they were the superior creatures and gave them preferential treatment. The first Argonian, Vilha, despite his being an Argonian, felt that his father's rascism towards the elves was wrong, but he too hated the kajeets. Together with his mother, he plotted to kill his father. Vilha waited until Argon was asleep, and then, using a potion Mother Orc had concocted, enlarged his mouth to the size of Heaven and ate his father. Mother Orc then created a cave at the edge of Ivangard for her spirit. She then was impregnated by Nalect, God of Thunder, who became her third husband. Nalect and Mother Orc's first children were the Wargs. Their second children were the Goblins. Their third children were the Satyrs. Their final children were the Humans. All of them Nalect despised, except for the humans, which he took a liking to. Mother Orc divorced him, but allowed him to stay in Heaven. All the species were cast to Earth. Mother Orc thus married Grolta, God of the Wind, her final husband. Grolta and her had the Orcs, whom both of them loved dearly, and they sent them down to earth through a Portal in the site of Aregar, where the shrine to Mother Orc lies now. Then, Mother Orc was pregnant again. But, this time, she gave birth to an Immortal, a god. His name was Zaeri. Zaeri was the God of Craftsmen. But, Zaeri was lonely. So, Mother Orc created out of thin air Paema, who she made Godess of the Sea. Paema and Zaeri had Vorgon, the God of War. Grolta, Paema, Nalect, Zaeri, and Vorgon lived happily in Heaven, with Mother Orc's spirit residing in the cave. Then, it became known that Grolta had married another girl who was a mortal and had made her a demigod. It was allowed to pratice polygamy, but Mother Orc was angry, for Grolta had not told her. But, she kept it to herself. Grolta's other wife was Maei, Maiden of Stormhammer. She was an orc girl, and Grolta loved her for her beauty. The two had a child, Ilha, Lord of War, of whom Ilhondar is descended. Category:Orakhvar Category:Orcs Category:Orcish myths